


Sometimes it hurts instead

by iloveyou121



Series: We could be heroes [1]
Category: Onedirection - Fandom
Genre: Abortion, Abuse, Drugging, Fear Play, Humiliation, M/M, Miscariage, Torment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyou121/pseuds/iloveyou121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn lovesEngland,he loves his four mates.He even loves his abusive boyfriend Liam.He hates when Liam accuses zayn of cheating and beats him, but he loves Liam.And sometimes it hurts instead</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dont let them in

**Author's Note:**

> Hey iam janiya, i wanted to read a fic like this but there was none so iam making one its going to be about 40 chapters minimum i will update everyday.

Zayn winced as he turned slowly, he did not want to wake the sleeping boy next to him. Liam had done it again, he had been nice and sweet in public but any where else he was terrible to Zayn. Always reminding him how no one would want him.This time Zayn had to cook for Liam and his football mates. He dreaded it because they were always inappropriate towards him and when one of them made a move on Zayn, it was him who was punished. It was 8:00 pm when they came over. Zayn made hamburgers and fries, he even had deserts and salads, all homemade. After all of his working Zayn was tired, their band was going no where fast enough, Zayn had online school, and a job at Hot Topic. He begged Liam for some sleep, evrn just a bit of it. He was beat until he got just that. Rubbing his eyes he remebered the attack. His eye was left swoll and dark, his throat dry from crying, and his head pounding from staying awake in fear that Liam would see him sleeping and punish him. A part of Zayn believed it was his own fault, at least he wanted to. Zayn was taking the cake out the oven with he felt someone press up against him, half hard. He tried not to stiffen because he knew that Liam hated that even more than his flinches. He turned around expecting Liam but saw a tall muscled man with red curls. He was sporting a boner and his hands lingered on Zayn's bum. Zayn couldnt speak because he was terrified. This was the worse one of Liams friends, Shane. The man pushed Zayn from the oven onto the wall, Zayn tried to set down the cake but was pulled by his hair to the man's chest. “Hey princess it's not fair Lee gets to have you all to himself, you're so pretty how about you share with me today” Shane said. Zayn tried to sound bold but the hold Shane had on him pressed into his bruises. “N-n-n o, now please let me go I have work to do” Zayn said shakily. Shane's breathing down his neck and his boner pressed onto Zayn's bum was not helping anyone. Shane smirked, “That's right you do so let's make this quick, I f*ck you and noone gets hurt or you struggle and I will do worse than Liam does to you you worthless slutt” Sean whispered. No way was he about to let this asshole violate him in his own home. "Get off me Liams right out there waiting for me” Zayn said. Zayn was fighting Shane off his body as Liam came in.


	2. Let me explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from Liam walking in on Shane and Zayn in kitchen. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT

Zayn froze as Liam stood in the door way, his face bright red with anger. “Liam it's not what it looks like” Zayn cried, he was gonna get it soooo bad. Liam looked at the two who had moved apart. “Really because it looked like you were throwing your self at him you dumb slut do you bend over for everyone” Liam yelled. “Liam, i wasn't I swear, he forced himself on me, you saved me, you know I would never cheat on you" Zayn said. Zayn shook in the bed as he remembered. Liam had bought Shane's side that he was just looking for a fork when Zayn tried to seduce him. After the humiliation of apologizing to Shane, they took turns beating and rapeing him. Apparently, it was an ironic punishment. All night Zayn was the victim, in the morning he would try to tell Liam the truth of what happened. Right now he just cried his heart out as he remebered all of the pain. All the love Liam used to show to him. Zayn needed to be better for Liam, maybe then Liam would believe him. Maybe then Liam would love Zayn like he used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT


	3. The light in the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months after the Shane and Liam incident, Zayn is sent grocercy shopping where he befriends Harry, Louis, and Niall. Harry and Louis invite their new friend over for dinner. Just when it seems like things are looking up for Zayn, the irish lad seems to be sparkings Zayn's intrest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Iam sorry i disapeared school, home,relationships and Zayn [leaving the band and going solo was alot. Iam happy for Zayn and Ilove his new song, I will still write about the "bradford bad boy" so don't worry.

It had been months since the Shane accident. Liam no longer brung home his mates, he told Zayn he was “Too much of a slag to be around other guys”. That had hurt more than Liam's fist ever did. He had never cheated of Liam and he was alwys faithful. Zayn was jumping for joy however, when Liam sent him out to go grocery shoping. He could finally get fresh air and sunlight. If he finished early he could even stop at Starbucks and Hot Topic to explain why he hadn't been to work. Yes Liam had been doing very succesful in buisness with Banks and Trading. He had even been promoted to CEO and they had moved to a large house. Zayn still had to fend for himself. He had to buy his on clothes, and pay his phone bills. While Liam was out working Zayn had been sent shopping and he was more than happy. He usually wasn't allowed to venture out alone. It was fall in Manchester so he put on a grey v-neck tee and some black skinnies with a simple jacket. He through on his trainers and left. Traffic was busy as usual. Nothing compared to London where Liam was planning to move them soon. He arrived at the comfty looky grocery store sooner then he planned. “Ok, now what's on my list” Zayn thought. He always had two list one for him and one for Liam, though Liam had no idea. Zayn strolled through the clear aisles of the store. He picked up bread, nutella and a few household items. On his way towards the meat the sight before him made him stop in his tracks. There were three boys inside of a trolley that was turned over. " Harry I think maybe if you just move a bit I can get through" a short brunette said. He usually didn't approach strangers but they seemed friendly enough. He pushed his trolley towards them and bent down. " Do you fancy some help" ? There was a moment of silence as the three boys stared up at the new intruder. Harry was the first to address him. "That would be splendid, you don't work here do you"? Zayn blushed.and shook his head before reaching his hand out to shake Harry's. The brunette scoffed in what seemed like amusement. "It is so wonderful that you two are getting along so well but we are still stuck in a bloody basket"! Harry looked like a kicked puppy as the boy smacked his head which was full of curls. Zayn mumbled apologies and pulled each boy out. When he was sure no more captives were left he lifted the trolley up. Outside of the small space he was able to count three boys. A short brunette, a tall curly kid, and a short blonde. The blonde he was sure was staring at him. Zayn wiped at his face self-consciously. "So um" he started awkwardly looking towards his trolley full of products then to theirs empty. "Thanks mate, we were in a proper twist back their, we definitely won't be trying that again, I'm Niall" Niall the blonde one spoke. Wow, he was Irish and his accent sounded so good to him. Zayn hoped the blush he thought he had was just in his head. He was wrong. "You sure blush alot" Harry pointed out. Niall gave him a look of apology. "It's cause Niall is using his very Irish accent" Louis laughed. Now it was Nialls turn to turn read. "I am not"! From there they continued to chat and fill their trolleys. Zayn learned that the sassy brunette was Louis and Harry was his boyfriend. That certainly explained why Louis had been not so secretly yanking on Harry's long hair and whispering things that made him blush profusely. By the time they were all out the door they had exchanged numbers and were planning to go to the pub together. Louis and Harry headed to the car to put the groceries into the car as Niall walked Zayn to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think, i can always use ideas comments mean everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it comment, kudos, subscribe etc love ya all ideas welcome


End file.
